Love Can Never Be Explained
by ms.lady-luck
Summary: Would you put your past behind just to be there for your ex-lover? Slash. Cenaton. My first story, be nice please :D. I don't own anything or anyone except my imagination. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

He walked through the corridors of Rogers Centre backstage. He was glad that he was finally indoors. The coldness of a Toronto night was like nothing he had ever experienced. _Boston isn't even this fucking cold_, he thought. But it didn't even compare to the coldness he felt inside. Not any amount of warm clothes would help him. He held his head high and acted as if nothing was wrong even though it only had been four months. It was obvious to his co-workers that he was crumbling from inside. But they didn't say anything.

As he was just entering his locker room, Cody Runnels came running towards him, wearing only his wrestling gear and a Legacy t-shirt, waving his hand and calling his name like a lunatic.

"Cena, wait up. I need to fucking talk to you. It's important". Cody rambled as he finally got to John.

"Slow down Codes, you look like as if you just ate a whole jar of jalapeño". John said with his infamous smirk. But as soon as he looked into Cody's blue eyes, his smirk fell and instead worry took over.

"It's Randy". Cody hesitantly said while chewing his bottom lip. As soon as John heard his ex-lover's name, he took a sharp breath. Everyone backstage knew that Randy is a forbidden word and should not be mentioned, EVER, in front of John since their nasty break up 4 months ago. However, that was not what John was concerned about at the moment. As much as John wanted to know what Cody had to say, he tried to conceal his concern with a nonchalant response.

"Cody, I don't give a fuck what's happening in that fucker's life. He is no longer my business".

Cody just gave him a look of disapproval before he jumped in to his rambling. "John what the hell is wrong with you? Randy needs you right now and all you can think and fucking care about is yourself. He was your friend before he became your fucking lover and you should act as a friend right now."

With a humph, he turned his back and was about to leave when he felt John's hand on his wrist, stopping him. "Cody wait. What's going on? Is he okay?" John asked. After seeing Cody's anger, which was rare, he knew something disastrous has occurred.

"So you give a damn now?" Cody replied.

"Will you just fucking tell me?" John asked in an annoyed, yet desperate tone. Cody gave him a skeptical look, trying to see if John was messing with him before saying, "it's grandpa Bob". John gave him a confused look, trying to figure out why Cody was calling his own grandpa by a wrong name when he realized he was talking about Randy's legendary grandfather. "I'm sorry John to tell you this, but he passed away this morning".

John had a blank expression on his face as he slid down his locker room door. He didn't notice the tears that slid down his face silently. The only thing on his mind was Randy. With a sudden urge to see his ex-lover, he got up and determined to find Randy. "Where is he?" John whispered. He couldn't imagine what Randy was going through at the moment since he knew how close Randy was to his grandfather. Grandpa Bob was the first person in Randy's family who found about their relationship and gave them his support hundred percent.

"He went back to St. Louis this morning John". Cody replied back in the same whisper tone.

John nodded his head, patted Cody on his shoulder and left his locker room. With determination in his steps, he went into Stephanie McMahon's office, without knocking. Stephanie with a raised eye brow looked up from behind her desk. She opened her mouth to ask him if he has forgotten his manners when John beat her to it. So she closed her mouth and listened to what WWE's most popular wrestler had to say.

"Steph, I can't wrestle tonight. I need time off. I need to be with him". The McMahon heiress just knew who exactly John was talking about, being close friends to both of them. She also knew about Randy's loss. Seeing that John was about to continue, she held up her hand to stop him. Now it was John's turn to close his mouth.

"John, I know you want to be there but you are my top star". John wanted to interrupt her but everyone knew you should never interrupt a McMahon. "Now with that in mind, I know you haven't had a proper time off in a long time. So I want you back by next Monday. I'll deal with dad myself" Stephanie carried on.

She got up and walked towards John. Giving him a hug, she whispered into his ear, "forget about the past and take care of him". He hugged her back and nodded his head slowly, agreeing with her fully. He let go of her, looked into her big eyes and said, "I will, thanks so much Steph."

Stephanie gave him a warm smile and asked him to give Randy and his family her condolences and to inform Randy that she'll try her best to come to the funeral.

After saying goodbye to Steph, he ran to his rental and sped off to his hotel. While driving, he kept wishing for patience 'cause he knew he needed this. For the sake of himself but more importantly for the sake of Randy.


	2. Chapter 2

Being back in his childhood home was a bittersweet moment for Randy Orton. Sweet because he felt like he was 6 years old again, in his safe haven-his room. Yet, it was bitter because of the reason he was back home. _I miss you so much grandpa_, he thought to himself. Randy felt like he couldn't get a break in life. Ever since four months ago, his life has been on a downhill path. He shuddered as he thought back to that fateful night. He hated himself more and more as he remembered what he did to the most loving man ever on the face of this planet.

_4 months ago_

_Randy stumbled back into his hotel room that he shared with his boyfriend at 1 in the morning. Earlier that night he had another fight with John about the same issue-Randy's flirtatious manners. John believed that Randy was flirting with everyone while Randy stated even though he was a natural flirt, he was always committed to their relationship and John knew about his "flaw" when he got into a relationship with Randy two years ago. This time however, it escalated to insulting each other with every name in a sailor's dictionary. So, Randy did what he thought was the only option in their situation. He left their hotel room and drank himself to a state of destructiveness. If only he knew the consequences._

_John woke up to the sound of something breaking. He knew it was Randy and he had a feeling that Randy was hammered. So he prepared himself as he got up and went into the living room. Wearing just a white t-shirt and boxers, he came to see Randy having a fight with a bottle of vodka. John sighed. He walked towards Randy and grabbed his elbow so to throw him in the shower. However, Randy had other thoughts._

"_Leave me alone", Randy screamed as he freed his arm from John's grip. But aggressiveness had already crawled under Randy's skin. What he did next shocked both John and himself, even in his drunken phase. The sound of the striking slap was still lingering in the air. Even in the darkness of the room, Randy's hand print was becoming visible on John's left cheek. Blood dripped down the corner of John's lower lip as he looked at Randy in shock with unshed tears. Randy, who was too shocked, Pushed John, ran out of the door again and never looked back. John stumbled backwards with a lot of force, fell and hit his head at the edge of the couch. _

_After getting over his shock, John packed his stuff and got of the room and left. Left his room, boyfriend and life behind. He never imagined that his relationship with Randy would end, yet alone in this manner. He grabbed his duffle bag and went to the only people he knew he could always rely on. He knocked sharply on the door. _

_After few minutes Paul, also known as Triple H, opened the door with sleepy eyes. But as soon as his eyes landed on John's bloody lip, the idea of going back to sleep left his mind and just moved aside for John to come in. Stephanie McMahon, Paul's wife, who had also woken up by the knocking came into the living room just wearing a rope. As soon as she saw John with his duffle bag, Stephanie ran to him and hugged him. John did the only thing that he felt would comfort him at that moment-sob. He sobbed into her arms until he had no tears left in eyes. The next morning, Randy came back to an empty and cold room. He knew right then that it was an impossible idea to fix his relationship with John. Going into the bedroom, he lay down on the undone bed, hugged the pillow that John just slept on the night before and sobbed into it until exhaustion took over and slept._

Randy stumbled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in", he yelled. Becky, who was Randy's younger sister walked in with a tired face and said, "supper is ready". Randy nodded his head, giving his sister a small smile and got up.

Wearing just a grey sweatpants and a black sweater, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. _Why the hell we are eating supper so late_, Randy thought. Elaine looked up from her task of cooking and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad that you're back home even under this situation" Elaine told Randy.

"I know mom, I missed you too" Randy replied. Nathan, who was stuffing his face with mash potato, gave Randy a curious look and asked, "how long are you staying for bro?"

"I don't know, Steph said to take my time. But I'm gonna go fucking crazy if I don't get back to work soon" Randy answered while stealing food from Nathan's plate. Giving him a glare, Nathan kept on eating his mash potato.

"Randy, for God's sake, watch your language" Bob Jr. said from behind his news paper. He looked exhausted and the dark circles under his eyes didn't help his situation. Becky walked into the kitchen, sat next to Randy while she informed everyone that Jacob, her boyfriend, sends his condolences and that he'll try to visit by the end of the night.

"So, where did you me-"Randy got interrupted by the sound of the door bell. He gave his parents a questioning look as if to see if they were waiting for someone. When they both shook their heads no, Randy got up and went to answer the door.

Opening the huge Victorian style door, he got the shock of his life. John, his John, was standing behind the door, looking as if he was ready to bolt.

"John…"


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment he stepped into the airport, John was contemplating if he made the right decision by choosing to put his past with Randy behind. But when he heard Randy say his name, he knew he did. Still after everything that has passed between them, John got shivers down his spine. _Get a grip John_, he thought to himself. But his skipping heartbeat had a different idea. He realized that he was just staring at Randy for the past few minutes without saying anything. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he closed it again. _Idiot_.

John was so busy with his inward battle, that when Randy threw himself at him, John tensed and didn't know what to do. However, when he looked down, his heart broke.

Randy was clutching to him as if he was his savior, sobbing his eyes out and rambling words that were muffled by John's chest.

"I'm so sorry…I'm happy you're here…Can't believe it" Randy rambled on. After standing by the front door for few moments, Randy composed himself. He realized that John hadn't hugged him back. It broke his heart and created more tears.

"Uh, can I come in? It's kinda fucking cold outside" John asked in a nervous manner. _What the fuck are you worried about, he's the one who screwed up remember. You're just being there for a frie- coworker._

John and Randy got inside the house. The awkwardness of the situation could be felt even across the street. Randy hadn't stopped staring at John. _Is he real?_ Randy asked himself, wanting to reach out and just touch John, just to make sure. Meanwhile, John couldn't bring himself to look at Randy. He knew that if he did his walls would crumble down.

"John! Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?" Becky screamed as she entered the entrance area of the mansion. When Randy took a long time, Becky came to check on her brother. John chuckled when he heard the excitement in Becky's voice.

"Thanks Becks, make me feel more welcome, why don't ya? Now, are you gonna give your favorite superstar a hug or just stand there like a statue?" John joked. Becky gave him the infamous smirk, which was shared among all Ortons, as she ran towards and jumped into his embrace.

"You know, I always wonder when your head is gonna explode from all this ego" Becky replied. "Gosh, I missed you"

"Missed you too Becky." John said with a content smile. But as he looked up, his eyes locked with the lingering grey ones of Randy. He could see all the regret, love and appreciation in them. With a final cold stare, he put Becky down. "I'm so sorry about Papa", John said with sadness, referring to Becky's and Randy's grandfather. John always called him Papa because he felt like Bob Sr. was his own grandfather.

It was strange for John to be back and welcomed into the Orton clan. The rest of the night, it was filled with catching up and remembering the good times that was spent with the late grandfather. Throughout this whole ordeal Randy couldn't stop himself from staring at John. He was scared that if he blinked or looked away, John would vanish into thin air.

"John you know where the guest bedroom is, Nathan already took your stuff to your room. If you need anything just let me know" Elaine said.

"I will, thanks again for letting me stay" John replied. Everyone said goodnights to each other. Bob Jr., Randy's father, reminded everyone of the Orton tradition of having breakfast together. The only people who stayed behind were John and Randy. John had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

"Night Orton" John sighed as he got up.

"John, wait!" Randy said with urgency as he grabbed his hand. John flinched when he felt Randy's hand on his wrist. But not out of fear for his ex-lover, but because his skin tingled from Randy's touch more than ever.

"What is it Randy" John whispered as he looked into the eyes of his ex-lover. They were still his most favorite feature of Randy. However, John noticed now they were empty and dull grey orbs.

"Um...I just wanted to say thanks for being here…" Randy said softly as he got up from his seat. As he stepped closer, his hand lowered from John's wrist to his palm. His calloused fingers were caressing John's hand out of habit.

John's breath hitched as he felt Randy's body heat radiating. He wanted to smile and act as if Randy's closeness was not affecting him one bit. He wanted to show that he has moved on, but knew that was far from truth. _I fucking can't do it_.

"Can't do what John?" Randy asked. John was shocked as he realized that he had spoken his thought out loud. He noticed that Randy is looking at him curiously, waiting for an answer. _It's too soon to have this conversation, or…too late_, John pondered.

"I can't act as if it doesn't hurt to be here. Just cuz I'm here doesn't mean I'm fucking over what happened. I can't pretend that everything is dandy." John whispered harshly.

John freed his hand as he walked away, standing by the stairs, and already missing Randy's warmth on his hand. Although it killed him, he knew it was for the best as he said his next words.

"Do me a favor, for the sake Papa; please stay out of my way. I don't want there be more tension than already there is." John said, walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom and shut the door quietly.

Randy never knew that words could hurt this much. He wiped away a tear as it slid down his cheek. He knew he brought this upon himself, so he had to deal with the consequences. Yet he was more determined to gain John's trust back. _I can't lose him again; I need your help grandpa._

**A/N: Thank you guys for the hits and reviews, but I would appreciate it more if I got more reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping contently is a hard task to accomplish when the love your life is next door and wants nothing to do with you. John was Randy's reason for living and breathing. It was impossible for Randy to live his life without John. So after a fitful night, Randy had never been happier to get out of bed at 6 in the morning. Taking a shower and getting ready usually takes Randy thirty minutes. However, today he took his sweet time, so by the time he got out of his room, it was almost 7:30 in the morning. After all, he had to look extra good for a certain someone.

Descending down the stairs in a pair of True Religion jeans and a tight black t-shirt that he knew was John's favorite, Randy walked into the kitchen where everyone was already in looking like sleep-deprived zombies.

"Morning everybody" Randy said joyfully. Everyone gave him a weird look because it was against Randy's nature to be that perky before at least 9 am.

"What?" Randy questioned as he smacked Nathan hard on the back of his neck, and took a sit next to him.

"Ow, what the hell?" Nathan said loudly, giving his older brother a cold glare.

"Well good morning to you too" Randy said with a smile full of sarcasm.

"What are you so happy about?" Elaine who was standing by the oven, making pancakes asked her son.

"Mom, do I have to have a reason?"

She gave her son a suspicious look before going back to making pancakes.

John had been quiet all morning just staring at Randy trying to figure him out. On the other hand, Randy hadn't spared even a sideway glance towards John. Throughout the whole breakfast, he was laughing and joking with Nathan and Becky. And every time John joined the conversation Randy ignored him. It's as if John was not sitting across him.

John was becoming more irritated by Randy's odd behavior as each minute passed. _He couldn't keep his fucking eyes off of me last night and now he's acting like I don't exist._ John fumed to himself. But as soon as that thought entered his mind, a light bulb turned on in his head. _Oh my God, he is playing hard to get! Are you serious_? John gaped.

Suddenly, John felt something moving in his pocket. He realized it was his phone. He took it out and looked at the caller display. It was Stephanie. A thought entered his mind when he answered his phone. _Two can play the game._ "Hey baby" John said with a smile on his face. Randy who heard him, stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Nathan. _Who the hell is he talking to?_ The green monster was creeping under his skin as he saw the smile on John's face. Everyone had gone quiet, too restless to see what's going to happen with when John hangs up.

"_Uh, John why are you calling me baby? Are you okay?"_ Stephanie asked awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm fine, my flight was good and we were just eating pancakes. How are you?" John said with a chuckle. He figured that would be Stephanie's reaction. _I guess I should call her later to let her know what's going on._

"_Why are you acting weird? What was in the pancakes? Anyways…. I called to see if you are doing okay with Ran—oh, oh, OH now I know what going on. You are trying to make him jealous, aren't you? Is he there? I like how you think. And no, I won't tell him anything if you're worried about that which I know you are"._

John laughed heartily as he heard Stephanie getting excited about his plan. She was a smart woman. He was all too aware of Randy's glare and he was loving it.

"You're amazing, you know that? So far everything is good." John said truthfully to one of his best friends. As their talk continued on, Randy was getting more envious of whoever was talking to John,_ his John_. His knuckles had turned white from all of anger he had felt at the moment. Everyone else kept on looking from John to Randy back and fort.

"_John I have to go, but I'll call you later and you better keep me updated mister. Love you" _Stephanie informed her long time friend as she hanged up.

"K, looking forward to it, love ya too. Take care. Bye" John said. He was still smiling, happy and grateful that his plan worked. But his smile fell, as he heard a harsh sound.

Randy had gotten up with so much force that his chair was knocked backwards. He left the kitchen fuming. It was very quiet and then bang. Randy had left the house and closed the door with all of his might.

Everyone stared at John, shaking their head. They were so in sync that it would have been a hilarious moment, if it was not serious.

"Now, did you have to talk to your new boyfriend in front of him?" Becky asked as she stared angrily at her brother's ex-lover. Becky was very blunt and she couldn't see her brother at such state. Along with her family, she didn't know why they broke up or how but she had seen her brother shortly after his separation with John and figured it was a nasty one.

John was oblivious to this fact. He was fuming at Becky and he didn't think about his words when he said, "No offence Rebecca, but it's not any of your business when or who I talk to. After all, it was your asshole of brother who beat me up. So I guess I deser—"

John was interrupted by another bang. When he looked towards the door, he saw Randy, who just dropped his keys, gaping at him and looking as if he was to cry. _They weren't supposed to know. Now they're gonna hate me too. _

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I was busy with school. Here is a new chapter, enjoy. Don't forget to review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Randy came back inside when he realized that he had forgotten to grab his wallet in midst of his covetousness. But when he came back into kitchen he heard a phrase he never wished his family to hear.

Now, his family was gaping at him, begging him silently to deny John's claims. But all he could do was look at his feet and just curse himself for his own stupidity.

"Please tell me he is lying. Randy I know you would never do that, right?" Becky's question broke Randy's thoughts as he looked up. His sister was looking at him with hope in her eyes. Looking at every member of his family, they all have the same hope in their eyes as his sister. He shook his head, too difficult to use his voice. Suddenly irritation, _at John_, took over. He turned to John with a scowl on his face.

"For God's sake, John I was fucking drunk. Plus, why the hell are you exaggerating it?"

Elaine, who was the most sensible of them all, got over her shock, and saw how both furious men in kitchen needed time to talk alone.

"Nathan, don't you have to go to school? And you Bob, cars are not gonna sell themselves. Time for work. Becky, I need your help with the funeral arrangements, so let's go."

As Elaine rushed everyone out of kitchen, she walked up to her oldest child and whispered in his ear to clean up his mess before everyone got back home. After five minutes of hustle, John and Randy were finally alone, standing across each other.

"They didn't know why we broke, did they? What bullshit did you feed them?" John asked with a snide smirk.

"Give me a break John. I was too fucking ashamed of myself to even consider telling them and now thanks to you I have my own family disappointed in me. Like I didn't have enough of those already." Randy exclaimed. He couldn't stand the sight of this hateful John. _His John_ was always full of love. Hence, he left the kitchen.

"Hey, where the hell do you thing you goin'? We ain't done with our talk. You wanted to talk last night. Here is your only chance." John followed Randy into living room where Randy was going up the stairs into his room. Randy stopped and turned around and looked John in the eye remorsefully.

"I don't know who you are anymore. Yeah I made a mistake John, but you got everyone so involved in it. Our co-workers, and now my family. You made a mountain out of a haystack. You never let us solve our own issues. You never let me talk."

Randy shook his head with unshed tears in his eyes as he continued ascending the stairs into his room. Closing the door, he let out a sigh. However, as he was sitting down on his bed, the door opened abruptly and John stood in the door way. He entered Randy's haven without permission, kneeled in front of Randy and got into his face.

"This is what you always do. You always run away. When we had arguments, you left. That night you ran away fucking _twice_ and now again." John shouted.

Randy sighed. He was becoming more aggravated with the situation but he knew he had to get this talk over. Even if John chose to stay or leave.

"John, I'm tired. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being known as the bad guy. Do you know half of the guys in the locker room stopped talking to me and the other half is scared shitless of me? Just cuz of their assumption that I abused you. That I'm a sadistic animal. And you don't help the matter though. Just because of a drunken mistake I lost you, my friends, my respect and now I'm scared I'm gonna lose my family too."

By the end of his heart-breaking chatter, Randy was crying silent tears. John was not in a better shape either. His heart was breaking into two. He didn't know to feel regret or anger.

"Can I ask you a question?" John nodded.

"Why did you tell everyone that I beat you up? I mean yeah I did but you didn't have to butter the toast."

"I didn't. They all saw my bruise and bloody lip from that night and I guess they assumed it was worse." John replied. He took a deep breath and asked the question he always wanted to ask ever since their break-up.

"Why didn't come after me when we broke up? I mean you let me go without a fight."

Randy looked at John, trying to see if he was telling the truth. After he got convinced, he tried to find words that would help him respond, "I thought time would help us get over our situation and get back together but then after the first month, I felt it was a bit too late to try to reconcile."

"I can't wait until I find the person who said time heals everything" John replied with a smile on his face. Randy chuckled. John always knew what to say to make him feel better. However, Randy turned serious as he continued on with his reply.

"I was fucking numb. I couldn't believe I was capable of hitting a loved one. I was so pissed at myself that I was scared if I came near you again, I wouldn't know how to react. I mean I hurt someone that I loved more than myself. I'm so sorry"

John nodded, getting a sense of the regret Randy was feeling. He gave Randy a sad smile.

"I'm sorry too. I had no right to involve your family into our issues. It's just that after we broke up, my whole lif—"

John got interrupted by Randy's lips smashing onto his, taking his breath away.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Don't forget to review for this one too :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here the last chapter guys. My muse for this story was dying, but don't worry I'm already working on another story that hopefully you guys will like. Enjoy!**

John looked down at the arm that was currently wrapped around his bare torso. He sighed contently as he remembered the events that took place just couple of hours ago.

"_I'm sorry too. I had no right to involve your family into our issues. It's just that after we broke up, my whole lif—"_

_John got interrupted by Randy's lips smashing onto his, taking his breath away._

_As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. John had a shocked expression on his face as he look at Randy. Just a brief touch of lips reminded John how much he missed Randy and their relationship. Randy who looked nervous, started to apologize when John kissed him. This time it was filled with so much passion that they could never describe into words._

_Randy grabbed John and laid him down on his bed while he was on top of him. Breaking the kiss for a short moment he asked, "I thought you wanted to talk."_

"_Shut up! Fucking now, talking later." John demanded as he grabbed Randy's t-shirt and took it off of his God-like body. John loved Randy's body. He could never get enough of it. He didn't know how he survived the past four months without touching and tasting it. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Randy asked as he looked into John's blue eyes full of lust. Randy had a hard time containing his moan just by John's look._

"_Never been so sure in my life. Fuck me like you never fucked me before." John replied huskily. That did it for Randy. He let out a deep groan as he kissed John with dominancy. He grabbed John's jersey and ripped it into pieces. He moved from John's lips to his secret spot that only he was aware of. He sucked on the flesh of John's collar bone._

"_Rrrandy" John moaned. His moan affected Randy in places that made him suck harder on the flesh. He grabbed John's sweatpants and yanked them off of his muscular legs. _

"_I see you still love going commando" Randy said with a naughty smirk as he palmed John's already hard member. John let out a throaty moan. "You're…still...Mhmm…over-dressed." He grabbed Randy's belt and with shaky hands he took it off. Impatiently, he popped Randy's jean's buttons open and pulled it down along with his black boxers._

_Randy freed himself from his clothing and re-positioned himself on top of John. As soon as their hard, lengthy members rubbed together, both let out a groan. Involuntary, Randy started a humping John. John arched his back from this heated act. He pushed himself off of the mattress and met Randy halfway for a heated and passionate kiss. All that could be heard was breathy pants and groans. Thank God no one was home._

_Randy lowered himself as he kissed and sucked on John's neck. He could never get enough of his taste. It was so musky and unique that Randy was obsessed with it. He then licked John's left nipple while fiddled with the right one. As soon as it was a hard nub, he blew on it and did the same thing with the right one. Their rhythmic hump never stopped. John was a panting mess. Four months without Randy's touches was taking a toll on him._

_Randy moved further down as he kissed his way to John's treasure trail. And what a treasure it was. Long, hard meaty cock that was already glistening with pre-cum was waiting for him to be sucked. He licked his lips as he look up at John. With a smirk, he opened his mouth wide and sucked all of John's 9-inch manhood. _

"_Holy mother of God" John screamed. He looked down and tried to stop himself from cuming. It was an image that could never be erased from his mind, even if he ever got Alzheimer. Randy started to hum, as he tongued John's slit, sending more vibration into John's body. He groaned and arched his back, pushing his cock furthermore into Randy's mouth. He was so close. "Rrrandy…stop…I'm gonna….cum."_

_Randy let go John's member with a loud pop as saliva trickled down his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand and moved up towards John. He kissed John as he let him taste himself. Randy broke the kiss as he looked at John. His pupils were dilated, sending shivers down his spine. _

"_I don't have lube with me" _

"_Use spit" John replied. Randy nodded his head as he brought his 3 fingers to John's mouth. John instantly sucked on them as if his life depended on it. Randy let out a grunt as he took his fingers out of John's mouth. "That's enough."_

_He brought his index finger to John's puckered hole and with a final nod from John he pushed his finger in. _

"_Fuuckk" John screamed at the intrusion. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as he could. After making sure John was okay, Randy continued finger fucking John. He added a second finger and curved it, knowing exactly where John's bundle of nerves were. After all they were together for two years._

"_Holy shit…Rrrandy…don't stop…fuck…yeah" John was swatting his head from left to right. He was screaming and moaning so loudly that the whole neighborhood probably heard him. After a few moments, Randy abruptly took out his finger leaving John whining. He used his spit and pre-cum to lube his already leaking member. Randy sat back on his knees as he pulled John closer by the waist, position his hole for a better access._

_Randy couldn't contain himself any longer as he pushed himself in with force and hit John's prostate. _

"_Johhn, so tight" Randy moaned as he started with a fast rhythm. They both were close to their climax and this was not about making love. It was about fucking each other's brains out; it was showing their passion to each other. The room was filled with their panting and groaning. Sweat was trickling down both their bodies._

"_Cum with me John" Randy said as he hit John's prostate over and over again. He grabbed John's member and started stroking the cum out of it. After few more strokes, John finally let go of an animalistic grunt as he cummed all over his abdominal and Randy's hand. John clenched his ass muscles making Randy to let go too, moaning John's name over and over, and spill all of his seeds inside him. Randy laid back on John's chest as they both caught their breath. _

_After few moments, Randy pulled himself out of John. He dipped his finger in his and John's cum, mixing it and moaning at their unique taste. He realized John was looking at him with hunger._

"_Do you want a taste?" Randy asked. But instead of getting a reply, he was yanked down and was being kissed fervently. Finishing their kiss with a peck, he grabbed his boxer as he cleaned both of them._

_Randy laid back down and put his head on John's chest, listening to John's heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around John tightly, scared that John will leave after he comes down from his after-sex high. Their silence was so comforting that he didn't want to ruin it by saying anything. He was oblivious to the fact that John was considering other wise._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Randy asked as he looked up at John, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I was just wondering how love can never be explained." John replied with a warm smile. He hoped Randy got his hidden message.

Randy took his head off of John's chest as he looked down at John with shock written all over his face. _I_ _guess he understood what I meant_, John thought to himself as let out a chuckle. "Does that mean you still love me and there is still a chance for us?" Randy asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I never stopped loving you and yes, but we gotta put down some rules baby if we want to make this work" was his reply. Randy brought his lips down to John's and kissed him with all the love he could muster. "I love you so much, I will do anything you want me to" Randy whispered as he laid his head down again on John's chest. "I love you more", John whispered back.

Silence took over again but was interrupted with Randy smacking John on the chest.

"Ow, what the fuck Randy?" John scowled as he glared at Randy

"Who the hell were you calling baby this morning?" Randy gave an icy stare and he asked with so much jealousy. However he got confused when John started laughing heartily.

"I'll never tell" John said as a smirk played on his lips.

**A/N: That's end of this fiction guys. Thanks to all you who read and reviewed my story. I wanna specially thank Cenarko1986 for always reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**


End file.
